Dawning of a Dark Age
by ShadowMajin
Summary: Oneshot. Mirai Timeline. The sole survivor of the battle with the androids returns home, devestated and soaked in blood. “They’re dead…everyone…they’re all dead.”


After seeing a few Mirai timeline fics, I thought I'd make one myself. Not sure if this has been down before but I always wondered what happened when Gohan returned home after the frist battle, with the other Z fighters dead. So I wrote this. It's unedited because I don't have the heart to go through it again. I was getting pretty emotional just writing this so I thought I'd just leave it as is. If there's anything wrong with it, feel free to point it out.

* * *

Three years. Has it been that long?

Standing in front of her sink, scrubbing one of many plates that littered her kitchen counter, Son Chichi, wife of the reigning martial arts champion Son Goku, and mother of one, reminisced of a time long ago.

Three years to the day, she had become a widow. A single mother due to a radical heart virus that had emerged and no cure still in sight. Kami she missed that man…that great man. Goku was the love of her life; one she knew the moment she had set eyes on him, or at least developed a crush. It had taken some years and a lot of training, but she had finally captured him and married him.

Though not the brightest man around, Goku could always put a smile on her face, no matter what. She could've been gnawing into him for not having a job or running around with those ruffian friends of his; but he could always make her smile.

On top of that, he had died as one of the greatest martial artists she had ever known. Fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournaments, his evil brother Raditz, that punk Bulma had married, and even a space tyrant named after a refrigerator twice; once on that home planet of that evil green monster and the other on Earth after he had some weird surgery.

Needless to say, she was quite proud of her husband, despite all of the moments he had given her a headache.

But three years ago, she had lost him; a day she would never forget and always considered the worst day of her life. She was sure that nothing would ever be worse.

That was until she saw a sight no mother wanted to see.

As she cleaned the next dish, the front door creaked open, the weight of someone's foot landing on the wooden floor. Only two people ever came here, one being her father and the other being the other resident of the house, Gohan; both of whom always closed the door behind them.

But on that day, it didn't happen.

"Why is the door open?" Chichi called out, hoping to pass a subtle hint to close said door. The response was not what she expected.

"Mom?" a very weak voice said behind her.

"Gohan?" Chichi said turning around.

Before her, her son of ten years stood, beaten and bloody. Stooped over as one arm hung limply and blood trickling down it, dripping on to the previously clean floor, Gohan looked at his mother with a tear stained face and one eye, the other swollen shut;. His clothes, an outfit that green monster had given him, was in shreds; caked with dirt and blood.

The moment Chichi saw her son, her heart stopped.

This was the one thing no mother wanted to see.

Just then, Gohan's body collapsed to the floor, completely drained. Quickly, the Son woman rushed to her son, catching before he hit the ground; holding him to her bosom as she suppressed an urge to cry.

"Gohan, my baby! What happened to you!" she cried out, horror laced in her voice.

"They're dead…everyone…they're all dead," the young boy said weakly, fresh tears falling down his face.

"Who dead? What are you talking about?" Chichi demanded, a dreaded feeling growing within her gut.

"Everyone…Piccolo…Krillen….everyone."

"What?! But how? Are you sure?"

Right then, Gohan burst into a full out cry, turning his face into his mother's body, letting out all of his emotions.

"_Gohan…run…"_

"The monsters! The monsters that killed Vegeta!" Gohan wailed out.

"_They're…just too much…there's…no way we can beat them…"_

"They killed Piccolo first," the boy wept.

"_We've got to hide Gohan, Tien!"_

"_I know Yamcha, I know…"_

"Then they got Krillen."

"_Put him on the floor Yamcha. We'll hide him in the debris…"_

"Yamcha and Tien got me out…and…and hid me away from them!"

"_I won't let you take another step forward!"_

"Then Tien tried to fight them…but he didn't stand a chance!"

"_You monsters!"_

"Then Yamcha! They just tore right through him!"

All the while, Chichi was losing herself in her son's recount of the deadly battle, grief overwhelming her as tears seeped out of her eyes like a river.

"I'm all that's left! Just me! Only me…" Gohan puttered out, slowly falling into a whimper.

As her son calmed down from his outburst, Chichi tightened her grip on the boy; fear welling up inside of her. She had almost lost her child, the one thing that meant the world to her. He had lost all of his friends today, all before his eyes, and nothing could bring them back.

She could feel her heart breaking for his devastation.

Slowly, the Son woman looked up to the ceiling, as if looking to a world beyond it.

"Goku…I wish you were here…"


End file.
